RHPS: Drabbles
by FuchsiaMae
Summary: My random Rocky Horror drabbles and shorter one-shots. Entirely Riff/Magenta fluff until further notice.
1. Handyman's Day Off

**A/N**: My very first upload - nerve-wracking. These are some random Riff/Genta drabbles I've written over the last couple of years. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: The Rocky Horror Picture Show and all associated characters belong to the very talented and very sexy Richard O'Brien.

.

**Handyman's Day Off**

_When the Master's away, Riff'n'Genta will screw around and get nothing done.  
><em>

Thunder rumbled in the distance; the sound would have been a roar close-up, but far away it became a muted purr. The noise penetrated Riff Raff's slumber. He woke slowly, luxuriously, savoring the sensation as he might a fine wine. Closing his eyes, he listened for a moment to the soothing patter of rain on the castle roof, and smiled. _Beautiful._

_And speaking of beautiful…_ He looked down at the woman sprawled across his chest. The night before had been nothing short of bliss—one of those priceless nights filled with nothing but talking and making love. And they had so little time to be together as of late, making what they did have even more precious. He sighed. _I love her. How I love her. I wouldn't give her up for anything_.

And then a nagging reminder of the real world fought its way into his head: _We have work to do_.

He squeezed his eyes shut. _Damn_ work. Just damn it all and let them stay here undisturbed. But unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Pity. His sister looked so lovely lying there, so very peaceful and serene. It seemed a shame to wake her, but the choice was not his

"Come on, Magenta." He gave her shoulder a little jog. "Time to get up." She grumbled wordlessly and rolled over. "Furter will be after us if we don't get started."

"Furter isn't here."

"What are you—" Riff cut himself off abruptly. Frank was off 'mingling' with the natives, and had planned to be gone at least a day. Which meant… He smirked. "You're right."

Magenta opened an eye and, seeing her brother's expression, donned a suggestive grin of her own. "But as long as we're awake…"

They didn't leave the bed for a long time.


	2. Squeeze Me

**Squeeze Me**

_Drabble using the wonderfully sexy song "Squeeze Me". Magenta demonstrates her many talents—she can dust, sing, and tease her brother all at the same time._

"_Ooh, baby, squeeze me, squeeze me again_…"

The crooning voice drew Riff Raff from slumber. He blinked—he was in the foyer, sitting sprawled on the sofa. He must've fallen asleep there.

Across the room his sister was cleaning, seemingly oblivious to his presence. It was her voice that had awoken him, singing to herself in a low, sensual drawl: "_Ooh, honey, don't stop till I tell you when…_"

She moved in time to the slow rhythm of the music, almost swaying as the feather duster in her hand swept lazily over the furniture. She stretched up high to get the top shelf of a bookcase, showing off her shapely legs as she did, then worked her way down until she had to stoop to get to the bottom shelf. The hem of her dress played peek-a-boo with him as she moved, riding up above the tops of her nylons as she bent over. He licked his lips and thought, _A little higher, please, just a little higher_…

Magenta felt his eyes caressing her body and smiled. "_Ooh, baby, squeeze me and kiss me some more…_" She turned from the bookcase and cast her gaze about the room, sliding over him as if he were invisible. Humming a few more bars of the song, she bent again and dusted the table in front of him, pretending to be totally absorbed in her work. His eyes went straight to her cleavage. _Good_.

There was a window behind where he sat. Never once looking at him, she came over to the sofa, climbed over him, and ran her feather duster over the windowsill behind his head—that this position buried his face in her breasts was pure coincidence.

Tossing the duster aside, she settled into his lap and at last acknowledged his presence. Her kisses smudged lipstick prints on the top of his head as she cooed in his ear, "_Just pick me up on your knee, 'cause_ _I just get so, you know_…"

Her hand slipped down to unzip his fly, and she let out a soft groan that sent a shiver down his spine. "_When you squeeze me_."


	3. A Bored Transylvanian And A Camera

**A Bored Transylvanian And A Camera**

_Magenta amuses herself with an instant camera.  
><em>

_Bored, bored, bored._ Magenta swept the feather duster over the mantel one last time, then dropped the duster and slumped onto the sofa. _Bored, bored, bored, bored, _bored.

_I hate cleaning. I want my brother._ But Riff was busy, as always. There were times when Magenta was jealous of those damn test tubes. Why should those stupid bits of glass get to have him all day when _she_, his _sister_, could only steal a fleeting hour or so between work and sleep? He was _hers_, dammit, not the bloody lab's!

She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples, knowing the frustration would build into a headache if she wasn't careful. After several deep breaths she opened her eyes again—and her gaze fell on a curious device sitting on an end-table across the room. _Where did that come from?_

She rose from the sofa and picked it up to examine it. It was one of those primitive Earth cameras. How did they work? _It should have a button or something—ah! Here_. Her finger found the button and pressed down. There was a flash; Magenta blinked the light from her eyes as the camera spat out a picture. Her own surprised face stared back at her from the slip of paper.

A mischievous smirk slipped over her features. She could have fun with this.

*.*.*

The motion of the scrubber was numbingly repetitive. In and out, in and out, in and out…

Riff shook himself. His mind was wandering. He dried the test tube he was holding and set it on the rack, but hesitated to pick up another. Furter wasn't here—sleeping, probably. There was no way he'd care or even notice if Riff didn't finish cleaning up. He could get away with leaving early—and he'd dearly like to be somewhere else. With Magenta, for instance. His lips twitched. In and out, in and out…

His smutty thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the ascending elevator. He looked up to see who it was—but the elevator was empty. _Odd_. He stepped into the metal cage to investigate. Taped to one side was what looked like a Polaroid photograph, face-down. He picked it up, and his mouth twitched into a half-smile: his name was scrawled on the back, accompanied by a scarlet lipstick print. _Magenta_. He flipped the picture over. It was indeed a shot of his sister—and she was very much naked. Across the bottom was written 'Follow Me'.

The lab could wait. How could he refuse an invitation like that?

He stepped into the elevator and jerked the lever, starting it downward. At the next floor he noticed another photo, and another some distance away—a trail. He followed the increasingly erotic snapshots down the winding corridors until he came to their bedroom. On the door was another picture, this one of Magenta beckoning seductively with a finger. He swung the door open slowly, his eyes moving to their bed. Beneath the sheets was a Magenta-shaped lump. Eyes burning with lust, he crept up on her and pounced, catching in his arms—

Pillows.

The bedroom door locked with an ominous click. "You are not going anywhere," purred a low, throaty voice. Rolling over, Riff saw the naked form of his sister stalking out of the shadows towards him. She dipped her beautiful head over his chest and trailed a line of kisses down him as she undid the buttons of his shirt. His eyes closed and his head rolled back with pleasure as she pulled down his trousers and ran her tongue around him. She nuzzled the flat plane of his stomach, then prostrated herself on top of him, mouthing his blissfully arched neck. He felt the tickle of warm breath on his ear and heard her voice, whispering sweetly:

"I'm more fun than that boring lab, aren't I?"

He had to admit, she was.


End file.
